


Worst Job Ever

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Not Beta Read, skimmons - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: The mobile theater AU no one asked for but will love.Daisy works at a movie theater and Jemma and Leo find unexpected romance. Of course a little drama has to exist and Daisy might not be as smooth as she thinks she is no matter how many numbers she might get.





	Worst Job Ever

**Author's Note:**

> As usual A/U and un-edited or beta'd. Sorry all spelling grammar and other mistakes are my own.
> 
> I typed this on my IPad so any weirdness is cause of that or AO3 being super slow. 
> 
> Fun little 5k of silly Skimmons cause my daughters boy got a job at a theater.

Working in the movie theater was definitely not the most exciting job that Daisy ever thought she had and it definitely had some problems. The biggest problem, you know besides the whole low pay, late hours and complete boredom sometimes was the creepy manager who always flirted with her and the other girls who worked there. No matter how many time Daisy told him he was barking up the wrong tree, that she simply didn’t like guys least of all creeps like him, he still tried and stared at her way too many times to count. Luckily the movie theater had some really great bonuses that kept Daisy coming each day to her shifts. The nicest perk Daisy had discovered was the free popcorn and soda she got which being a poor girl living out of her van, free food was a bonus especially when she could sneak out a pizza or hot dog at the end of the night. The fact that the owner also let Daisy leave her van parked out back of the theater was also kind of nice, having to move it all the time and not get towed was almost enough to make up for the creepy manager. The cute girls that came into the theater who Daisy could sometimes flirt openly though was definitely the best part. 

Normally the girls that came into the theater were there on dates with boys who were lucky that the girls even gave them the time of day which you know for some would be an excuse to tap down her flirting. Daisy, though, figured the presence of a lame guy was not an excuse to at least give a girl a compliment and a little wink. Sometimes she got numbers sometimes she just got a little blush from the recipient. Even when she didn’t get a response Daisy enjoyed the freedom to flirt away. 

Daisy had been so caught up in the number that had just been slipped across the counter on the back of napkin that she totally missed the two people who walked up to the counter expecting to answer. The huffy cough from the guy though eventually pulled Daisy out of her head and back into customer service Daisy mode. 

“OH” Daisy apologized quickly, stuffing the napkin into her back pants pocket, “Sorry about that” a slightly forced smile pulling across her face, “how can I help you?”

It was the woman who was next to him which spoke and Daisy took a quick moment trying to figure out the relationship there before she focused on to what the girl was saying and the accent that was already shorting out some of Daisy’s brain cells. 

“Hi” Jemma offered back before rattling off a clearly practiced order for the two of them. 

Daisy hummed her understanding and fell into a routine of ringing the transaction and filling the order while the duo on the other side of the counter argued about who was going to pay. As hard as Daisy tried she couldn’t help but focus on the accent of the woman no matter how stubborn the Scottish accent was trying to overpower the woman’s. 

With the payment taken the two took their foods and fell back into an easy conversation as they headed down the hall towards whatever theater they were going too. Daisy didn’t even realize she’d been staring and totally unable to even flirt a little with the pretty woman and her accent until they were out of sight, and there was a teasing snicker from behind her. 

“Wow Tremors” the man’s voice teased, “never seen you fail so badly before.”

Heat rushed across Daisy’s face at the realization she’d been caught and that Mack of all people noticed her complete lack of cool around someone. 

“Shut it” Daisy humphed waving her hand back at the voice trying to smack the man’s shoulder, “I wasn’t even trying Mack” Daisy’s other hand reaches back into her pocket pulling the napkin from earlier out and waving it in front of Mack, “I already got a number today.” 

It’s a stretch and Daisy knows that Mack won’t really believe that her getting some random girls number means anything. In all the time they’ve been friends Mack has seen her get a lot of numbers and that they all end up getting trashed at some point before Daisy calls them. Daisy had tried to pull the ‘I’m too cool’ for dating and relationships when they first met but even then he didn’t believe her. After finding Daisy in her van out back of the theater one night Mack kinda put together what was really going on, but to his credit he never pressed her about it. 

************  
It’s two days later when Fitz and Jemma make their way back to the theater, and they are only there because Fitz was tired of listening to Jemma go on and on about the cute girl at the concession stand, and he had hoped that if Jemma could talk to her again she would finally get it out of her system. 

When they walked into the theater tickets in hand for some movie that neither really cared about seeing Fitz could feel the sadness from Jemma as both of their eyes scanned across the concession counter and saw no one that looked like the woman from the other day. 

“Come on Jemma” Fitz tries to sound helpful “maybe she’s just on….” Fitz’s voice trails off as his eyes grow big, and he follows Mack walk back and forth behind the counter. Clearly more excited than before Fitz grabs Jemma’s arm and pulls her towards the counter, “We could ask someone” he continues eyes pretending to scan across the faces even though they never move off one man. 

It takes Jemma all of two seconds for her to look at the surrounding people before she sees why Fitz is so excited. There is a part of Jemma that wants to be mad that suddenly Fitz is interested in being here since she knows he brought them here only, so she would shut up about ‘concession girl’ as Fitz had begun calling her, instead she rolls her eyes and pretends to play along. Acting as if she’s surprised when Fitz drags her over to the tall man who Fitz has been nearly drooling at the last few moments. 

Jemma is surprised though when Fitz stops in front of the man and almost immediately throws Jemma under a speeding bus she didn’t see coming. 

“Ummm Hi” Fitz offers getting Mack’s attention, “we’re looking for a girl….” sputtering for a moment at the implication of those words and the way the taller man crooks and eyebrow at them, “...errrr, rather we wanted to say hi to someone” Fitz’s confidence returning as a small smile is mirrored back at them, “she was here the other day and my friend” and suddenly Jemma is being pulled in front of Fitz, “wanted to say hi”. 

Honestly Jemma could murder Fitz in that very moment, especially when a deep chuckle comes from the man on the other side of the counter. 

“I’m sorry Daisy isn’t here” Mack offers keeping his eyes playfully focused on Fitz, “and I’m sorry if she didn’t call you.”

The blood that had rushed to her face a moment ago at being used as a plot device in some twisted comedy drains almost as quickly at the implication in the other man’s words. 

Missing the way Jemma reacts to the news that this person thinks Jemma is some random girl that gave ‘concession girl’, no Daisy, her number Fitz tries to keep the conversation going. 

“Well actually...” Fitz retorts looking at the man’s name tag and committing it to memory, “... Mack. My friend here” Jemma can feel Fitz’s hand on her arm but at this moment she just wishes the floor would swallow her up, so she can get out of this mess, “well, she actually failed in giving, ‘concession girl’” Fitz pauses realizing that now he has a proper name for her, “sorry, Daisy was it?” Fitz pauses for only a moment before moving right along, “and that’s why we’re here now.”

Mack would really like to be honest and say that he had been paying attention to all of what was coming out of shorter man’s mouth but Mack had always been a sucker for accents, so he missed most of what was said only catching the very last bit. 

“Well” trying to be suave and casual as he leans over the counter “how about you leave me your number and I can let you know when Daisy is in next” Mack offers oozing confidence. 

Now it’s FItz’s turn to glow beet red, and it’s something that neither Jemma nor Mack fail to notice. In fact Fitz’s awkward reaction to being flirted with is enough to get Jemma out of her funk, and she tries to salvage some of her dignity for the night. 

Grabbing a napkin from the counter and pulling a pen out of her purse she scribbles down Fitz’s phone number and his name before handing it to Mack. “Here” Jemma offers quietly “and maybe just don’t say anything to” Jemma’s voice getting even quieter, “Daisy.”

It takes Mack all of two words before he recognizes her voice and his mind is already whirling about the possibilities tonight has offered him. 

“Thanks” Mack grins happily taking the napkin from Jemma, “maybe you could still tell me your name” he waves the name and phone number back at Jemma, “since you’ve given me your friends.”

Jemma is already grabbing Leo’s arm and trying to pull him away, not caring about the money they had spent on the tickets for the movie she was leaving behind, when she hears Mack’s question. There is a moment where Jemma thinks about not responding and just calling the entire night a disaster. A step or two later and Jemma pauses doesn’t even really pause as she gives in and throws her name back over her shoulder at Mack, “Jemma Simmons”.

Grinning like a kid in a candy store, Mack pulls his phone out of his pocket before entering in Leo’s number and then texting Daisy, so he can begin his evil plan.  
********************  
Three days later and Jemma is about ready to kill Fitz this time as he shows her another text from Mack and Fitz goes on and on about all the things the two of them have been talking about over the last few days. Really Jemma wants to be happy for Fitz, and she is, right now though Jemma is just hurting because she keeps thinking back to what Mack said when they first met him. 

Daisy, as Jemma had learned was her name, was definitely pretty so it made sense that people were giving her their numbers. And it only made sense then that Daisy would use some of those numbers. And maybe if Jemma hadn’t gotten nervous and rushed away she could have given Daisy her number and Daisy could have used it to call her. Now though Jemma just felt like a fool cause there was no way that someone who regularly gets numbers and visitors wondering why they didn’t get calls could be interested in someone like Jemma. 

Before Jemma could get too involved in her pity party Fitz collapsed on the couch next to her, bumping their shoulders together. 

“Did you hear me?” Fitz asked clearly knowing that Jemma was lost in her own thoughts. Without waiting for an answer he already knew, and knowing that he had Jemma’s attention now he repeated the question Jemma missed earlier, “I’m going to the theater do you want to come?”

Opening her mouth to protest the very idea of going near the theater so Fitz can see Mack, Jemma notices the subtle ticks of Fitz being nervous and Jemma takes a moment to think about all the times they have been there for each other. After all the years they’ve been friends Jemma figures she can suffer for a little while if it will help Fitz be less nervous around his crush. 

That’s how Jemma finds herself walking back through the doors of the theater and towards the concession counter not more than an hour later. Fitz is walking quickly towards the counter his eyes locked on Mack and Jemma is slowing her pace trying to not look up and see if Daisy is there somewhere behind the counter. 

When a hand tugs at her wrist Jemma finally looks up, managing to catch a quick flop of dark brown hair that suspiciously looks like it might have been Daisy watching her from behind Fitz’s back, before settling on the sight in front of her. Mack and Fitz are both in front of her, and she can’t help but notice the very obvious way their hands are intertwined or that her best friend has a glowing grin plastered from ear to ear on his face. Maybe this was worth the utter humiliation that was bound to happen, Jemma thinks to herself as she hums her approval for Fitz. 

The momentary belief that this will all be worth whatever humiliation is coming quickly dies as Fitz being led to the concession counter, and he is motioning for Jemma to follow along. It takes barely five steps for Jemma to see exactly where this is going and for a moment she thinks about scurrying the other way but there is something about Daisy that keeps her going towards the counter. 

Unfortunately it’s not only Jemma that is fearing the humiliation that this night can bring. Daisy watches apprehensively as Mack leads the other two people towards the concession counter. The smile on Mack’s face and the way his hand is intertwined tells Daisy that must be Leo which means the other person is her English flirting fail, Jemma if Mack’s retelling of the other day is correct.

For Daisy the accuracy of tonight being a humiliating night becomes almost instantaneous. Instead of paying attention to what she was supposed to be doing, Daisy lets her eyes wander over to Jemma for a moment or two too long and is suddenly soaked in frozen ICEE as the cup she had been filling explodes out the top leaving blue syrup in her hair and across her shirt. 

Try as he might, and he really doesn’t try that hard to be honest, Mack can’t help but start laughing at Daisy’s misfortune. Slowly Mack untangles his fingers from Leo’s, and he slides behind the counter to help Daisy. 

“Smooth” Mack chides teasingly as he hands Daisy a towel and brushes some ICEE off her forehead. 

Before Daisy can even think of some smart retort or try and hit Mack with the towel, she misses the ICEE that had spilled on the floor and Daisy ends up slipping and falling on her but a grumpy huff filling the surrounding void. 

Try as she might Jemma can't help but let a teasing chuckle escape her lips as she leans over the counter to see if Daisy is ok. Her eyes rake over Daisy’s body mostly unintentionally and the smile that blooms further across her face at the blue mess that covers Daisy is definitely something Fitz will tease her about later. 

Shoulders snag in defeat, this afternoon definitely hadn't gone as planned and Daisy was completely annoyed by now. As she tries to push herself up she catches Jemma looking over the edge of the counter and can't help but smile back at the warm face that's looking over at her. 

“Hi there” Daisy smiles over at Jemma hoping to put the last few minutes behind them. 

Quirking her head happily Jemma reaches her hand across the counter in a particularly lame hope of shaking Daisy’s hand. She can hear Fitz groan from behind her and is about to tell him off when a warm hands slide into hers sending a warm burn across her body. 

The women shake hands not saying anything for what is probably way too long, definitely longer than necessary but neither care both trying to grasp the connection that's surging between them. 

The little bubble that had grown around them is suddenly popped when Mack and Fitz speak right after each other. Mack chimes in doing Daisys job since she is clearly a mess around Jemma. 

“Daisy meet” Mack starts off teasingly before Fitz follows up immediately “Simmons, or well Jemma really” 

Smiles grow wider if even possible as the women stare at each other ignoring anything else around them. Wordlessly, Fitz and Mack can clearly see their presence is not wanted or necessary anymore and then turn away to spend some time together by themselves.

Some of her normal charm bubbles up when Daisy rubs her thumb across the top of Jemma’s hand, “That's a pretty name Jemma” Daisy teases flirtily “almost as pretty as you are.”

Red spreads across her face, settling in the tips of Jemma's ears at the comment and the sincerity Jemma sees in Daisy’s eyes despite the flirty tone which could have meant it was just a pickup line. 

Arms stop moving up and down but hands don't separate when Daisy shrugs her head to the side wordlessly motioning for Jemma to follow up. It's quiet right now so Daisy doesn't feel bad about taking a few minutes to sit and talk with Jemma. Hopefully, Daisy wonders to herself, the next few minutes will go by without Daisy doing something embarrassing.

Jemma can’t help but follow Daisy as they make their way down the counter and towards a few small tables at the end of the counter. Her eyes never stop looking up from their connected hands to Daisy's face, and they are so close now that Jemma can see the way that Daisy’s smile creases her face in the cutest way imaginable. 

Completely unplanned the pair end up sitting next to each other at the small square table their hands sliding from the way they were connected to their fingers intertwining. Daisy squeezes Jemma's hand to make sure the other woman is ok pay with the change in contact even though they both seemed to flow into it. When Daisy is met with a soft shy smile Daisy figures things are ok, and they fall into an easy conversation. Time flies and despite planning on spending just a few minutes talking with Jemma, as some sort of extended break, they talk until the next rush of movie goers. 

“Hey tremors” Mack calls from behind the counter “wanna you know maybe help” tone changing from boss to teasing, “instead of you know flirting with your girlfriend”. 

Daisy tries to ignore the butterflies that jump through her body at the comment of Jemma being her girlfriend and Daisy especially tries to ignore the blush that burns on the tips of Jemma’s ears at the comment. Of course Daisy fails miserably on both accounts. 

Reaching into her back pocket Daisy pulls out her cell phone, unlocking it and wordlessly points it at Jemma hoping the other woman gets her meaning. 

It takes a moment for Jemma to focus, still stuck on what Mack had called them, before she realizes what Daisy is asking her. Grabbing the phone Jemma opens a new message and texts herself, so they will both have each others numbers. 

Smiling like an idiot Daisy grabs her phone back and mumbles something about texting her later, before motioning towards Mack implying she should go back.

Nodding her understanding Jemma goes to loosen her hold on Daisys when she is surprised by Daisy leaning across the small space between them and kissing her on the cheek before whispering bye in her ear. 

Stunned and beet red is how Fitz finds Jemma when he sits across from his best friend once Daisy goes to join Mack behind the counter. There's a moment where Fitz thinks about teasing Jemma for the dopey smile on her face, but he's pretty sure he's sporting a similar smile, so he doesn't. 

Once Jemma shakes herself out of her stunned silence she notices Fitz staring at her, and she feels momentarily self-conscious. Instead of falling into herself and her happy embarrassment she swats at Fitz’s arm, “oh you're no better” Jemma teases. 

Instead of agreeing or arguing Fitz shrugs his shoulders and slides out of the chair turning towards the door.

As the pair start the walk towards the door, their both called at with embarrassed good-byes from their crushes, and both can't help the smiles that they leave with.

***************  
The next week and a half go by in a blur as Jemma is texted by Daisy a few hours after they had left the theater that afternoon and both had spent the time since texting back and forth almost constantly. 

Fitz had dragged her back to the theater once or twice over the last few days and both of them managed at least a few minutes to smile and talk in person with their crushes. Jemma was enjoying the easy connection that had formed between her and Daisy and loved the few minutes they got to see each other, but she really wanted to take Daisy on a proper date, so they could actually talk in person.

After a particularly long day at her own job Jemma decided she wanted to go ask Daisy out for dinner that night, a reward for a miserable day. Jemma knew Daisy’s schedule almost as well as her own at this point so Jemma knew that Daisy would be at work and not on her lunch or anything as she pulled up to the theater a hopeful bounce to her step. It wasn't that Jemma thought Daisy would say no, after all the they had already said to each other, but the concept of asking someone out was still stressful. 

When her hand closed around the door, and she yanked her open, Jemma stopped in her tracks.

Daisy was there, but she wasn't alone, there was a tall blonde woman with her and Daisy was leaning over the counter clearly engrossed in a flirty banter. Frozen to the spot against the entryway of the theater Jemma watched the other woman smile down at Daisy and touch her arm in a clearly friendly way. It was obvious to Jemma in that moment that the Daisy and the other woman were close and doubts exploded through Jemma’s mind about Daisy and her own ability to be worthy of Daisy’s interest. The initial conversation Jemma and Fitz had with Mack when they were looking for Daisy a few weeks back settles into her thoughts and Jemma can't help but wonder if Jemma was just another number to Daisy. 

Tears start to leak out of the sides of Jemma’s eyes as she keeps her eyes trained on Daisy and the other woman especially on the glowing smile on Daisy’s face as she excitedly talks to the other woman. 

If Jemma had only walked closer she would have known that Daisy was gushing to her oldest friend about Jemma and how she couldn't wait to kiss Jemma and let her feelings grow already imagining a future with Jemma. If anyone would understand what that meant to Daisy it was Bobbi and that was the reason they both had flown smiles and kept touching. There was never, and had never been anything between them, their experiences in the system together had given them a closer bond that any potential relationship. 

The pained sob that Daisy hears across the lobby pushes her eyes away from Bobbi and Daisy just manages to see Jemma running away from the doors back towards the parking lot. 

Realization instantly floods the space between Daisy and Bobbi and both women rush through the lobby hoping to catch Jemma before things spiral anymore out of control. 

Bobbi is the first out the doors of the theater, not having to rush around the counter and being taller with longer strides than Daisy helping with that. Not sure what the other woman looks like or where she could have gone Bobbi scans across the parking lot hoping to catch a glimpse she can follow. The doors bursting open a moment later puts Daisy next t Bobbi and Daisy already has her phone to her ear an unspoken hope that Jemma will pick up even though they both know that's not likely. 

Heads snap to the sound of a car starting across the parking lot and both women are off the sidewalk and moving quickly to where the noise came from. It might not be Jemma and both Bobbi and Daisy know that but Daisy can't let Jemma go thinking the worst about her.m

Zigging and zagging through the cars Bobbi is the first to reach the area where they had heard the car starting, and she manages to get there as the car finishes backing up. Joining her a heartbeat or two later Daisy pulls up next to Bobbi and pauses in front of the car able to peer inside and see the tracks of tears falling down Jemma’s cheeks. 

It's irrational really but Daisy feels responsible for those tears and Daisy’s heart constricts at the thought of hurting Jemma. They might not have officially started dating but Daisy already knew that there was going to be something special about their relationship once they actually got together and Daisy never wanted to hurt Jemma. Knowing she had already broken that promise, even unintentionally crush a little bit of Daisy's heart. 

Not sure what to do Jemma stares at the two women through the windshield of her car. For a moment Jemma thinks about backing up more, so she can get away from the women. But a flash of anger curses through her bones and instead she throws the car into park and jumps out of the car to confront them. 

Before Jemma can even open her mouth and let her feelings out at them, the tall blonde woman shouts at her. Jemma almost misses the clarification that Daisy and the blonde are just friends because her ears are ringing with her anger. The mention of foster care and the system douses Jemma anger almost instantly and forces Jemma to look over at Daisy. 

Casting her eyes at the pavement in front of her Daisy doesn't look up at Jemma certain that finding out she had been in the system would be the final straw in getting Jemm to leave. Thankful that Bobbi got Jemma to listen, even if the truth about Daisy’s past had come out sooner than she planned, Daisy still can't get herself to look at her crush. 

The air around the three of them is tense as no one says anything and Bobbi attempts to read what is going through both Daisy’s and Jemma’s minds. The weird bubble that had been growing is broken when Jemma asks them to move, so she can park her car back in a spot and not I the middle of the lane. 

Deciding that her involvement in this is probably done and her presence won't make anything better Bobbi looks over at Daisy and mouths for her to call her later. Shrugging is the only response Bobbi gets, and she knows with Daisy that is all she's going to get right now. Turning and walking away in search of her own car Bobbi hopes to herself that Jemma gives her best friend a chance. 

Moving on auto pilot Daisy moves out of the aisle and towards a small planter near where Jemma parks her car. A few moments later Jemma is out of her car and standing in front of Daisy wringing her hands in front of herself. 

Neither moves to speak right away and Daisy’s eyes are stil, focused on the ground not daring to look up at Jemma afraid of what she’ll see in the other woman's eyes. 

Taking a deep breath to steady her emotions Jemma croaks out, “you two are friends” it's not exactly a question nor a statement. 

The way Jemm asks about Bobbi is not what Daisy was expecting nor was it the first question she expected Jemma to ask her. In fact Jemma's question momentarily freezes Daisy and it takes a few breaths before she can look up at Jemma and form a response. 

When Daisy finally chances a look at Jemma her breaths is taken away when she is met not with judgment in Jemma's eyes but real uncertainty. 

Quietly, Daisy chances a response, “Yeah” her breath blows out heavily, “I've known Bobbi since we were kids in the same home.”

Choosing not to elaborate any further, at least right now, Daisy softens her expression waiting for Jemma to say something even if it's the worst and like so many others Jemma choose to walk away. 

The silence between Jemma and Daisy goes on for a beat or two longer than is probably necessary and Daisy has begun twisting her fingers into her shirt a nervous habit that rarely comes out. 

When Jemma finally speaks, it's a quiet ‘oh’ and not at all what Daisy expected. It's another breath or two before Jemma nervously adds, “So….” her voice getting quieter and more nervous,” you weren’t….umm...flirting with her…” 

The end of the question is left unsaid and Daisy can’t help but to smile sadly in response.

A hesitant step forward inching just a little closer toward Jemma Daisy hesitantly tries to lighten up the mood, “Not with Bobbi” Daisy takes another breath trying to still her words, “there's only one girl I want to flirt with.” 

The subtle meaning of Daisy’s words fly over Jemma’s head for a moment, and she doesn't respond. Once the casual meaning of what Daisy just admitted settles in her head though, Jemma can't help the blush that blooms across her face. Focusing her eyes onto Daisy’s a little shy smile forms. 

Taking a small hopeful chance, Jemma reaches her hand out towards Daisy hoping the other woman will take it. Already guilt is settling in Jemma’s stomach realizing she should have avoided jumping to the worst and trusting the connection she has, maybe had if this goes poorly. 

There's not even a breath before Daisy is closing her hand around Jemma’s, and she's pulling Jemma closer to her. In a flash Daisy is wrapping her arms around Jemma and trying to pull her closer hoping to avoid the tears that are already forming behind her eyes. 

Neither says anything for a moment focusing instead on the moment wrapped in each other's arms. Finally, Jemma breaks the silence pulling back just a little, so she can see Daisy’s face, “I'm sorry” Jemma mumbles sadly. 

Not trusting her own words Daisy doesn't say anything back instead she pulls Jemma back into her arms resting her chin on Jemma’s shoulder. 

It's a few minutes later before Daisy really responds and it's almost back to Daisy’s usual flirty tone, "I was telling Bobbi” Daisy begins softly, “about you. I promise” Daisy pulls back just a little like Jemma had done earlier and looks straight into Jemma’s eyes “you are the only person I want to be with.” 

The implication of Daisy’s word choice doesn't go unnoticed by either of them and in the blink of an eye, Jemma’s face is glowing knowing that all was not lost. 

“You know” Jemma begins her voice taking on an uncharacteristically flirty hum, “I actually came here to ask you to dinner tonight” Jemma adds in a rush.

Before Jemma knows what's happening Daisy has closed the small distance between them and connects her lips to Jemma’s in a soft kiss, figuring that a kiss was as good as saying yes to dinner. 

When Jemma kisses her back Daisy decides that maybe working at theater isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little drabble.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> For real even a <3 in the comments section blows me away.
> 
> Check out my other works on here or come visit me on tumblr I'm goldenwolfrose there too.


End file.
